


An Opportunity like this...

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony make use of an unusual situation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	An Opportunity like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dio_Pardalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dio_Pardalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompts:  
> 1."Tony, no." "Tony, yes"  
> 2\. Steve or Tony with wings

"Tony, no."

"Tony, yes."

Steve buries his head in his hands, groaning. "Tony..."

It's been a week since some sorcerer came along and cursed Steve with these wings. It's been a long week of testing and prodding. Of non-subtle stares and whispers. Steve was tired. All he wanted to do was bury himself under the covers and hide away from the world. What he didn't want was to sitting here arguing with Tony.

"It'll be fun, Steve," Tony says, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Just think about it."

"No." He says, dropping his hands to look Tony in the eyes. "No, I won't because it's a dangerous idea.

Tony flops back onto the bed with a moan. "We do dangerous things all the time." the man says, throwing his hands up in their in exasperation.

"Okay, let me rephrase. It's a stupid idea."

"It's not a stupid idea, Steve," Tony says, stretching out Steve's name. "Steve. It's a sexy idea. Really, really sexy."

"No." He says, getting up from the bed. His wings pull tight against his body. "Tony, what if we are spotted?"

"Steve, you're kidding, right?" Tony says, sitting up. The playful expression was replaced with a look of pure disbelief. "Who is going to see us at 40,000 feet?"

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. But I know I don't want to risk it."

Tony flops back against the bed. "Steve..." he groans, "This is a once in a lifetime chance for at the most elite form of the mile-high club."

"I'm sorry, Tony,"

"Okay." Tony sighs. "Can I play with your feathers again?"

* * *

Steve groans, thrusting his hips against Tony's. His wings beat heard and fast to keep them both up in the air. A wrong move made, and they would have 42,000 feet to plummet. There was a certain thrill to the danger.

With one hand, he presses Tony securely against his body, his fingers clench around the man's chest harness. The other he runs over Tony bare skin.

They were having sex. Above the clouds. Without the help of the Iron man armour, his bare skin against Tony's. 

"Fuck, Steve, I'm close," Tony growls, his words almost completely swallowed by the vicious wind.

Tony's hand lowers from his back to rest on his ass, squeezing it.

Steve thrusts harder against Tony, losing himself in the slide of their cocks in Tony's fist. He was close himself.

"Come for me, Tony." he moans, "Do it."

Tony stiffens against him, spilling his cum with a punched out groan.

A few more thrusts and Steve follows, adding his cum to the mess between them.

He was glad he reconsidered.


End file.
